The present invention generally relates to a lamp receiving device and more particularly to an improvement in a lamp socket for receiving a push-in type lamp.
As is known in the art, there are a plurality of defects, caused by its inadequate constitution, presented in a traditional lamp socket adapted for a receiving of a push-in type lamp, such as:
A. A contact or conductive wire housed in the socket is usually exposed out of the socket to cause a short circuit or electrical strike or arc since the said contact or conductive wire can not be contained tightly within the socket.
B. The contact or conductive wire is always displaced improperly since it can not be clamped firmly within the socket. Therefore, an electrical malformation or occurence, such as short circuit and strike, frequently occurs.
C. In case of an improper clamping of the two constituent conductive wires which are presented for two contacts, then these two conductive wires either are cut or the PVC insulation of the wire is broken, an electrical short circuit will be caused.
D. The two electrical poles in the lamp socket can not be maintained adequately separated.